


Celebrity Interview

by sashocirrione



Category: Death Note
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Body Part Kinks, Celebrities, College, Embarrassment, F/M, Fame, Fluff, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Making Out, Misunderstanding, Negotiations, Orgasm, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairing, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Rivalry, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light makes the mistake of leaving L alone with Sayu, and returns to find something weird going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrity Interview

**Title:** "Celebrity Interview"

 **Author:** Sashocirrione

 **Spoilers:** MAJOR Spoilers for everything up to approximately episode 10 of the anime.

 **Warnings:** NO UNDERAGE READERS. Rated M for safety's sake even though it might count as a strong T. Contains activities that may count as sexual, depending on the reader's interpretation of events. At this point in the canon Death Note storyline, Sayu is a month away from being 15 years old (the age of consent in Japan is 13) so there's nothing illegal going on, although having any kind of LxSayu activity when she is this age may still offend and squick some readers and set off their "underage" and "age gap" sense of wrongness, so if you are upset by such things you shouldn't read this fic.

 **Summary:** Light makes the mistake of leaving L alone with Sayu, and returns to find something weird going on.

 **Pairing:** LxSayu

 **Additional Notes:** All canon events previous to this have happened as normal.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, and I do not make any money from these writings.

* * *

Sayu almost couldn't believe it was real when it happened, when Light just said such a shocking thing into his cellphone.

It had happened when they were eating breakfast and Light was talking to one of his college girlfriends. There were too many of them to really keep track of them all. Sayu was barely listening.

Then, Light started talking about Hideki Ryuga. At first Sayu didn't pay much attention except to wonder when Light had started actually caring about celebrities, but then she realized he was talking almost as if he had met Hideki Ryuga, in person.

Sayu began listening closely, so closely that she missed her mouth a few times and got food smeared along her cheek.

A little while after that, Light said, "Yes, I'll be bringing Ryuga home tomorrow."

Sayu choked on her food and couldn't take a breath until her mother came over and thumped her back, making her spit everything out all over her plate.

Light merely raised an eyebrow in her direction and continued talking without even pausing slightly.

As soon as Light was off the phone, Sayu said, "You... really... know him?"

Her voice was squeaky and breathless.

"Hideki Ryuga, you mean?" Light answered, in a tone as if he were talking about the weather, but something in the depths of his eyes sparkled. Sayu had the feeling he was secretly laughing at her.

Sayu said, "Yes, of course I mean him. He's coming here?"

To her embarrassment, her voice went very high-pitched at the end of the sentence.

"Well," Light said, "I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see him."

And then Light wouldn't say anything more on the topic, no matter how much Sayu pried for an answer. She was almost sure it was a joke, but Light had sounded very serious on the phone, so maybe it wasn't... maybe...

She didn't have long to wait, but it seemed like forever. She couldn't concentrate on her homework - well, that was usual, but she couldn't concentrate much worse. She kept picturing Ryuga's spiky light-brown hair, his favorite leather jacket (what would it smell like?) and she kept imagining the smooth tones of his crooning voice, saying her name. Maybe he would say it. She might see him, might talk to him. Maybe she could even "accidentally" hug him in passing, if she rearranged the furniture to make for some narrow places to squeeze through... the possibilities were endless, constantly revolving in her mind.

At the first visit, Sayu hung back, hiding, trying to see the celebrity first without being seen. Her heart beat really fast as she peeked around the corner to observe and listen, and then, at the first real glimpse, she was barely able to hold back the laughter as she saw who "Hideki Ryuga" really was.

Ryuga was an ordinary college student who happened to share the same name with the celebrity.

Sayu flung herself around the corner, pointed, and said, "Ha! It's you!"

Ryuga didn't react at all to the rudeness of pointing, he simply said, "Yes, it's me," and then continued talking with Light.

Something about his attitude of simply not caring, along with the way that he was so different from Light's other friends, made Sayu keep thinking about him even after he'd left. Sure, he wasn't the famous Hideki Ryuga, but Sayu found herself strangely fascinated with him all the same.

She paid more attention to him than to Light's other friends. She watched him on subsequent visits. She catalogued his oddities.

Ryuga was a lanky, spindly-limbed, scruffy boy. He wasn't dirty, though. He looked like the sort of person who should be dirty, but somehow he never was. He always had a white shirt, but there was never the slightest smudge on it, despite all the candy he ate. The shirt did have plenty of wrinkles, looking as if he'd retrieved it from his bedroom floor, but it was always a pristine white. Sayu had even found an excuse to lean close and secretly sniff Ryuga a few times, and he never had an odor of anything except soap.

His life was mysterious, contradictory, complex. Ryuga was neat and meticulous at the same time that he projected an attitude of not really caring. He held things carefully in a loose grip of just one finger and a thumb, and he watched everything with an odd kind of concentrated focus that seemed unreal, constantly stacking and rearranging whatever was in front of him.

Light was always in the way, though. Even after Sayu had introduced herself at the first visit, she felt as if Ryuga were somehow off limits. Light would find excuses to divert the conversation when Sayu would try to talk directly to Ryuga. Light sent her on errands too, and if he couldn't get rid of her would even stand between her and Ryuga as a last resort. It was subtle enough that Sayu didn't catch on at first, but there was so much of that behavior from Light that it soon became unmistakable.

Ryuga was strange, mysterious and forbidden. Sayu had to know more.

It was on the fourth visit, the last visit, that everything changed.

Ryuga and Light were sitting on the sofa in the living room, or rather Light was sitting and Ryuga was huddled into himself in his usual monkey-like crouch. The sound of their voices had lured Sayu downstairs, particularly Ryuga's low near-monotone, not a true monotone because it had just the slightest hints of emotions buried below the surface, barely there but still causing a little thrill of mystery to run through her as she tried to figure them out.

When Sayu walked into the room, Ryuga immediately turned to face Light.

"I have the sense," Ryuga said, "that you are guarding your sister from me. I find this suspicious."

Light made a little condescending sniff and then said, "It's typical big-brother behavior. You would understand if you had a sister."

"Hey," Sayu said, "I'm in the room too. You can stop talking about me in that way, as if I'm not here!"

Ryuga said, "Light, you have no objection to making us some tea, do you?"

Beneath the bored tone, there was an odd note of something in his voice. Sayu couldn't identify it, but it made her kind of excited. It felt as if something mysterious were going on.

Light answered, "Of course not, Ryuga."

And, just like that, the last barrier was gone, with Light heading out of the room toward the kitchen.

Ryuga said, "Go ahead, sit anywhere you like. I have always wanted to know a little more about Light's sister."

His gaze was completely on her. The subject of conversation was her. He'd decided it that way. It felt somehow naughty to be alone with him after everything Light had done to obstruct it, as if they were two people that couldn't be trusted to be alone together. As if they would do something.

Sayu settled down on the sofa near him, but not too near.

Almost before Sayu knew what she was saying, she blurted out, "I want to kiss you."

Ryuga's head turned in her direction, a very owl-like turn of the head, and large, owlish eyes blinked at her. He was so strange, not at all like Light's other friends who were easygoing and full of laughter and conversations. Ryuga was out of place, like some creature Light had brought home by accident.

Ryuga nibbled a finger and said, "Why?"

"So," Sayu said, "so I can truthfully tell my friends that I kissed Hideki Ryuga."

But it wasn't that, exactly. What she'd said was true, technically. Sayu did want to say 'I kissed Hideki Ryuga' without that little quaver in her voice that always gave away her lies, and then watch her friends' facial expressions, but that wasn't the whole truth.

Ryuga was so mysterious that Sayu wanted to touch him, to taste him, to see if he would respond. But her stomach was doing flip-flops and she was breathing too fast and she was sure she looked like an idiot. She didn't know if she could even hold his hand without feeling like the most awkward person in the world, let alone kiss him.

Sayu had kissed a few boys, but all of them had been terrible. Three had tried to grab her boobs, one had tried to slip a hand under her skirt, and one had dived in so hard for the kiss that their teeth crashed and Sayu had been left holding her mouth in pain, wondering if she had a chipped tooth. Fortunately, she didn't, but her passions toward that boy had been permanently cooled.

Another boy had been so sloppy that Sayu honestly couldn't think of anything less romantic. It had reminded her of the time when she'd tried to feed an apple to a horse and the horse had instead snatched the other apple Sayu had been eating right out of her mouth, leaving behind layers of slime and a horrible lingering sensation of its huge horse-lips engulfing her face. That was what the kiss had reminded her of, and she'd pushed the boy away, unable to think of him romantically ever again.

And then there had been several more boys who hadn't seemed to realize that Sayu wanted to kiss them, regardless of how obvious she'd been, until she felt like a whore for hinting so hard and gave up in embarrassment.

Boys her age had no idea what they were doing.

Ryuga was older. He had to be experienced. He was a first-year college student, so he was pretty much had to be eighteen or nineteen. He had probably gone all the way with at least one girl, and even if he hadn't, he surely knew a lot more.

Sayu felt useless. Ryuga still wasn't saying anything. He was simply staring at her with his eyes huge and round, looking almost calculating, as if he were doing math problems in his head. It was exactly that expression.

He had to think her a pervert. The whole idea was horrible, a horrible failure.

Suddenly he removed his finger from his mouth and said, "If I let you kiss me, you have to pay for it."

"Pay for it?"

Sayu couldn't think of what he meant.

Ryuga said, "First, you must tell me at least one secret that Light has. It must be a secret that cannot be found by his friends. If it is a good enough secret, I'll kiss you."

His eyes darted momentarily to the side and he looked as if he were trying to decide whether to say something else.

Then his eyes locked on hers and he said, "Also, you must lick my ear for as long as I want."

"Lick your ear?"

Sayu wasn't sure whether she was offended or intrigued. It was something of a mixture of both feelings, warring within her.

Ryuga pulled his hair away from his nearest ear and said, "See? It is clean. It will not taste bad."

"I suppose," Sayu said, "that's just another kind of kiss, isn't it?"

Ryuga let his hair fall back into place, replaced his thumb in its perch on his lower lip, and said, "Yes, it is."

Sayu tried to think of a secret that would satisfy Ryuga. She thought of his lips, wondering whether they would be dry or moist, thinking of whether he would try to stick his tongue in her mouth.

He nibbled gently at his thumbnail and Sayu imagined him nibbling at her lower lip. Would that be nice, or annoying? She didn't know. She squirmed in place, feeling stupid.

Something suddenly occurred to her and she said, "One time, Light made sugar cookies, and we had run out of food coloring so he used finger paints mixed into the batter instead. He said that it wouldn't matter because the labels said the paints were nontoxic. They were the most horrible cookies ever. We puked up the ones we ate and he made me promise-"

In a scolding tone, Ryuga said, "I presume this happened when Light was a child. I'm not interested unless it is recent. Has anything happened in the last six or seven months?"

_Now he thinks I'm disgusting because I picked such a gross story. He likes cookies so much, and I just had to talk about paint in cookies and vomiting cookies, didn't I? Stupid, stupid, stupid._

There was still no sign of Light. Even so, Sayu lowered her voice when she told the next secret.

"Light has a secret girlfriend. Only Mom and me know. She's a model who is just starting to get a little bit famous, so it would cause trouble if anyone knew. I looked her up and she's been on one magazine cover so far. She's really, really cute and-"

"What is her name?"

"Misa Amane."

"What have you seen of her?"

"Well, so far, only just once. She came here and said she was returning his notebook he'd left at college, and then Light told us she's the girl he had been going to late-night meetings with all these past weeks, like the other night, when he came home and said he'd been in a hotel."

"What day did you see Misa Amane?"

Ryuga didn't look as if he were going to give her a kiss at all. He looked completely side-tracked.

Sayu said, "Hey! That secret has to be good enough. A secret girlfriend is a pretty big thing! You haven't forgotten about kissing me? If we don't kiss soon, Light will come back and it'll never happen and then I'll know you're a cheat who doesn't pay his debts."

Her heart beat very fast. It was now or never.

With that, he suddenly shuffled sideways across the sofa towards her, using crab-like movements. He wiggled his entire head oddly and held his face near hers at an unnatural tilt. Sayu suddenly didn't feel overwhelmed at all, because he looked so stupid.

His knees were in the way and she would need to come in at a very unusual angle, and when Sayu tried to kiss him he kept his eyes open instead of closing them, and they were googly and entirely too big from such a close vantage point. She hesitated, and he closed the distance, briefly bumping their noses together like inexperienced kissers in so many movies, and Sayu wanted to laugh, but then his lips were on hers and it was nice and she simply felt the kiss, enjoying it.

It wasn't actually bad in any way, like the boys she'd kissed before. His lips were warm and slightly chapped, and they moved very slightly against hers, but that was all.

He broke away a few moments later, breathing heavily. There was a strange expression on his face. Sayu wondered if she'd shocked him in some way, if she'd gone too far, been too pushy.

Ryuga lowered his head, pulled his hair away from his ear, and said, "Please, Sayu, please lick my ear."

Somehow, what he'd said made her feel dirty, dirtier than the kiss had. But she'd promised, and it probably didn't taste bad. It looked like a clean ear, very pale and pinkish, not a trace of dirt or earwax to be seen. It would be fine, wouldn't it?

She draped herself across his side, feeling his bony frame poking her in multiple places. It was exciting to be so close to him, smelling his slightly masculine scent that could just be detected beneath the soap, having him be completely unresisting and yet not aggressive either. With one hand on the point of his nearest knee, she braced herself and tasted his ear, running her tongue along the contours of it. Salt taste and a little bit of soap and then, yes, there was a hint of earwax but not too much.

He was breathing heavily, his slender body trembling, his hair tickling her face. She licked more vigorously, dipped her tongue into the ear-hole as far as it would go, and a shudder moved through him.

Sayu hesitated and the trembling went away.

In a desperate, pleading tone, he said, "Don't stop!"

She wanted to laugh, but an insane curiosity had taken her over. She needed to see how far he would take this silliness. Part of her expected it was just an act. People didn't really become so turned on by ear-licking, did they?

She simply had to find out. Strange, strange Ryuga had invited her to explore, and she couldn't refuse. The mystery beckoned.

Sayu imagined his ear was some other part of a boy that she might lick when she was older, and she licked it with as much effort as she could, and she could feel her face turning red just thinking such thoughts.

Dirty, perverted thoughts. But Ryuga was just too available, too mysterious, too non-threatening to leave alone.

The shudders came back and, yes, they did increase in response to the speed and vigor of her licking and it had to be a joke and she could barely hold back the giggles that wanted to spill from her mouth.

And then she saw his hands clench his knees hard, his knuckles going very white, and in a voice thick with emotion like she could hardly believe from Ryuga, he said something in a language she didn't recognize.

Loudly.

And then Light was suddenly standing nearby, with a tray of tea and tea-things and a face of pure murder.

Ryuga's shoulder knocked against the tray in an odd twisting movement, and then Ryuga was jumping up and yelping and the front of his jeans was drenched with tea.

But in that split-second before the tea had landed there, Sayu had thought that she'd seen a damp patch already there.

It had to be her imagination. People didn't really have orgasms from ear-licking, did they?

Ryuga and Light were looking at each other, not at her, and the intensity of their combined glare was frightening. Light would... Light would... Light would say something at any moment.

Sayu was sure her face was turning even redder than before. Without saying a word, she leapt up from the sofa and ran upstairs, getting away successfully, locking herself in her room.

She had already decided that she would never talk to Ryuga again. And she would never talk about Ryuga with Light.

Luckily, Light seemed to be too embarrassed to bring up the topic, but it was still a long time before Sayu could meet his gaze.

And she never saw Ryuga again.

* * *

**A/N (Author's Note):**

This fic is based on a request from the Death Note kink meme on livejournal. It was a request originally made on dn_kink, but since the meme is in the process of moving to dn_kink2, I plan to post it both places (so people who have the old one on alert don't miss it).

In canon, we know very little about the period when L and Light were going to college. Mostly it was off-panel (or off-screen), though from the comments of minor characters at Light's college we know that L and Light spent so much time together that, by a point early in this period, they had already developed the reputation of spending all their time together.

I always felt like this part of the manga/anime was too brief, and that too much of what had happened was implied or summed up hastily or glossed over, with wasted narrative potential. Furthermore, the only thing we see L doing from that time until the Sakura TV videos start arriving is trying to profile Light and waiting for Light to make a mistake, when L could have been using that time for more in-depth investigation. As a pretend-friendship between deadly enemies in a high-tension situation, it just wasn't made use of for its narrative potential as much as it could have been.

I mean, it was a very exciting time in the manga/anime, and I feel kind of guilty for pointing out any flaws in it since it was so incredibly good, but it just seemed that it could have benefited from being a little more detailed, and it also felt as if it came to an end too quickly.

We have no idea whether L ever visited Light's home during this time, but considering how much we weren't told about the little details that happened during this period, it is a possibility that it could have happened. In any case, when Sachiko and L meet in the hospital later, it does not seem like a first meeting between the two, and from the brief part of the discussion before she leaves, Sachiko seems to know L to some extent.

I can imagine that if canon L had investigated Light better during this period, then perhaps he would have found out about the "returning a lost notebook" story, which would have made Misa far more of a suspect even after the 13-day rule was revealed. Then, with that additional evidence, maybe L would have been able to convince the others not to let her go so hastily, and so the ending to the series may have gone differently.

So I suppose you could imagine the aftermath of this fic to be another alternate ending AU like those I tend to write, or you could imagine the aftermath going according to canon. Either way works. However, I'm not writing a sequel.

The Death Note kink meme request reads:

"L/Sayu. Light brings L home while he's using the alias Hideki Ryuuga. Sayu flips out, thinking Light may have brought home the real Hideki Ryuuga, but then is all "what, this isn't him." Nevertheless, they end up taking an odd fascination with each other.

No sex, though. I want awkward fooling around while Light is out of the room (making tea? getting snacks? i dunno). Bonus points if Sayu thinks L is "older and experienced" but L is just as virginal as she is, and he ends up creaming his pants from something really inane. :D"


End file.
